


Shelter from the Rain

by Alondres26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondres26/pseuds/Alondres26
Summary: When it's raining cats and dogs, the best option is to wait it out in peace. That was Acxa's plan until a boy from another school., Keith, comes along and joins her. Together they sit in the bus stops worn out bench and learn a bit about each other. Middle School AU





	Shelter from the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best since writing really isn't my thing. I also fear that I might have made them a bit ooc, so if they are I apologize. This is for my Kacxa family :) Love you guys

   It was an odd day for it to be raining, it was September, not much of a season for rain. A young girl hurried under bus stop with a destination to nowhere, just to shield herself from the rain. Her school uniform was a bit wet, but if she waited long enough, it would dry. She took a seat in the worn out bench and signed. Lotor had been sent away to a boarding school overseas leaving Zehtrid, Ezor, and her alone. His Father was a complete jerk. 

   Ezor suggested them to all run away, but she told them it was irresponsible, but now it didn’t seem so bad. 

   “What am I thinking. He’ll be back, then it’s the four of us again,” she said to no one. She had asked Zarkon’s assistant, Hagger, about Lotor’s return, and she responded that it was only until Lotor became a proper young man. What Hagger really meant was that until Lotor was CEO perfect as he would be the next CEO of Galra Incorporation and had to be ready when it was his time. It hurt to say bye to a friend, but he would be back. She heard her phone buzz faintly and she read the message.

   ‘Acxa, hurry it up with the groceries!’ - sent by Zethrid. Oh, she had forgotten she had grocery duty this week. She looked back into the raining streets and pondered why Hagger still wanted them around if Lotor was gone, they had no one to watch out for. The girls and her were selected to be trained to be Lotor’s bodyguards at a young age hence her lack of memories of a biological family. It hasn’t been so bad, the training could get harsh, but they had a place to call their home and they had each other. Lotor was a dear friend to them, much to Zarkon’s dismay. She looked back down at her phone’s screen and responded to the message.

   ‘Once the rain stops.’ - sent by Acxa. Cars passed from the left to right through the heavy rain. It looked as if the rain was never going to stop. A shadow appeared from the other side of the bus stop and she could hear the noise of splashing puddles as the figure got closer. This put Acxa on guard and she hugged her school bag closer to her. She always had pepper spray ready for emergencies inside her bag and she already formulated a mental plan in case the worst outcome occurred. The mysterious figure turned out to be a boy with a black mullet and violet eyes. Acxa soon realized she been caught staring and quickly looked down to her worn-out shoes. Quickly feeling a bit self-conscious. Thankfully the boy said nothing. It was like that for two whole minutes, pure quiet awkwardness. The boy then decided to take a seat on the old worn out bench. Though, in the process accidentally bumped his shoulder on her when trying to sit on the bench.

   “Sorry,” he mumbled with a small hint of irritation. Acxa took a quick look at him before returning her view to her shoes.

   “It’s alright. What’s your name?” if she could tape her mouth, she would. She wasn’t much of a talkative person, so why would she encourage more conversation. She was too busy nagging herself mentally that she almost missed his response. 

   “Keith, it’s Keith.” his violet eyes turned to get a quick glance at the girl. She had one long side bang covering a side of her face while the rest of her blue hair was short. Keith than spotted what appeared to look like a horn or were they hair clips? Although he was curious about that, he dismissed those thoughts and continued the small talk.

   “And your’s?” he asked looking directly at her.

   “A-Acxa.” she stuttered a bit while looking directly at him. He must’ve been from another middle school due to his uniform that had a “G” logo. She then looked back at her own uniform and realized the rain made her white shirt, see-through. She made the attempt to cover herself with her school bag, so the boy wouldn’t be able to see her bra. The boy gave her a confused looked but within a matter of seconds, his face turned a bright shade of red when he realized why she did that. Both were flustered and the air became more awkward. Keith suddenly took his black school jacket off and handed it to her. 

   “It’s a bit wet, but it would cover you know. Shiro and Adam always tell me to be a gentleman,” he said with a hint of embarrassment. She placed his wet jacket on and shivered a bit since it felt really cold due to it already being wet, but at least it covered.

   “Thank you. I’ll give it back.” Acxa stated to which Keith nodded his head and said that it was fine. The rain still kept going with cars rushing to get to destinations and it felt like forever. 

   “Um, looks like we are going to be here for a while. I assume that’s why you are here.” 

   “I guess, better than going back.” his words caught her off guard and as much as she knew it wasn’t her place, she asked him about the statement he had made.

   “What do you mean?” She shifted a bit to look at him.

   “Let’s just say, they won’t be happy.” he turned to her giving her a small glare hinting to her to back off, but he didn’t expect her to return the glare. He signed and placed his hands on his face. Acxa proceeded to ask him a bit more about Keith’s dilemma. 

   “Shiro and Adam?” 

   “Yes, they won't. I was told to behave, but some guy got on my nerve and I punched him. They’ll want to send me back. I mean, who wants a troublemaking kid.” it was if his angered had vanished and was replaced with fear. Acxa didn’t want to ask more. She didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable, I mean she was just a stranger, so she understands his hesitation to tell her. 

   “They won’t, I’m sure that instead they are looking for you and want to talk about it. Plus, maybe that someone you punched deserved it. Just call them.” she stood up and place herself in front of him offering her phone so that he could call. Keith made an odd face, then quickly became a laughing mess. Acxa then became really confused and wondered if she did anything wrong.

   “I can’t believe I was worried over this. Plus telling a complete stranger about this when I could have told a friend.” Acxa didn’t know whether to be a bit hurt over his comment or to laugh along because he wasn’t completely wrong. What she decided on was on one of her awkward smiles that Ezor loves to poke fun at. Keith stopped laughing and saw her odd smile to only give a smile back. However, his smile was charming and that caught Acxa off guard with heat instantly rising to her cheeks. That made Acxa freeze and feel a warm fuzzy feeling her stomach. 

    “I- uh” she was fumbling with her words to which Keith came to the rescue by accepting her phone and calling his guardians. Giving her time to recover. She turned her attention to the busy streets to give at least some form of privacy for Keith and so that she could make that fuzzy feeling go away. 

   “Sorry, about not calling.”

   “I know, I was reckless and I won’t do it again.”

   “I’m by the bus stop near the Milky Way cafe.”

   “Okay, understood”. He closed the flip phone and stood up to approach the odd girl who kept looking at the streets. 

   “Here you go and thank you, Acxa.” he placed her phone on her hand and she placed the phone in her school bag. She gave him a nod as she absently paid attention to the non-stop rain pounding on the busy street.

   “Glad, you were able to talk to them and clear things up.” she placed her arms behind her back, yet still keeping her gaze at the rainy scenery. He shifted his gaze to her and suddenly felt mesmerized. He didn’t know why, but looking at her made him feel in peace. He then heard her mumble something about a grocery, but he was too entranced to pay much attention. While Keith was too preoccupied staring, Acxa was pondering about the groceries she had to purchase. She was seriously contemplating about just running through the rain until she reached the store and by the time she finished shopping the rain most certainly would have stopped. It was almost dinner time and was sure no one would come to pick her up, therefore it was the most logical option under her circumstance. She began to take off Keith’s jacket so that she could give it back.

   “I think my shirt is dry enough that it won’t be see through. I have to get going, so you can have your jacket back.” She placed the jacket before her, so the boy with the mullet hair could grab it. But he didn’t. 

   “It’s cool. You will need it running out like that. You could use it to cover your head.” he motions how to place the jacket as a makeshift shelter from the rain. Keith was then greeted by  Acxa’s right hand and he eventually found himself placing his right hand on her hand. They slowly shook hands and said nothing for a bit.

   “Guess, this is goodbye, Keith. Thank you for the jacket,” she spoke softly to him.

   “Likewise, Acxa.” he said. It seemed as the simple gesture of the handshake would go on forever, that is until Acxa phone buzzed. Acxa internally groans from annoyance knowing who it was. She thought she wanted to leave, but she couldn’t. When it really was that deep down she didn’t want to. But time stopped for no one, so she broke the handshake first. Keith gave her one last smile before she left and she gave him a shy one. She gave him one last look before quickly running across the street to get out of the rain’s reach and Keith watched her fade in the streets. 

   A car in the background kept honking and it was starting to bother Keith. In a swift movement, he glared in the direction of the car. Only to be met with familiar faces.

   “Hey, kid! Earth to Keith!” it was Adam shouting at the much distracted Keith as Shiro gave him an apologizing look. Keith picked up his backpack from the bench and headed inside the car. 

   “I have a lot of explaining to do, don’t I?” Keith said as he looked outside the car window.

   “You do, but we can talk about it later. Just, please, don’t scare us like that again.” Shiro started the car and merged the car into traffic. Keith felt relief hearing that and relaxed in the car seat. Adam peered into the rearview window and noticed something odd about Keith. 

   “Keith, where did you jacket go?” Adam raised an eyebrow as he asked Keith. 

   “I-I gave it to a girl who was with me in the bus stop. She needed it.” he stuttered a bit and his cheeks reddened as he spoke about “a girl” which didn’t go unnoticed by Shiro and Adam. However, they didn’t want to tease him seeing that he was already blushing like a tomato, instead, they began discussing tonight’s menu for dinner. Keith wondered why his face hot and felt butterflies in his stomach, but he did know that he hoped to see Acxa again someday.


End file.
